


Into Pieces

by TheHitoro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Flowey cancel eachother out, Frisk is super dead, Monster v Human War inbound, Not very centered around any particular character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: The final human soul is found, but what happens next?





	1. THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

Papurus had just been on his daily patrols, as any Royal Guardsman should be at 4:00 in the morning, when he was stopped in his tracks by a softly glowing red heart in the middle of the trail. The heart was floating above what looked to be a freshly formed snow poff. Papyrus was puzzled, as he had not the foggiest idea as to what this was. It looked kind of like a monster soul, but it was upside down and red instead of white. And then it hit him. Once upon a time when he went to little school and he still wore stripes, Papyrus had gone on a field trip to the king's castle and they were shown the, then four, human souls. And now, looking at this red-upside-down-not monster soul, Papyrus came to the realization that what he had in front of him was a human soul. Sure, it was a different color then the rest of the souls, but they were all different colors anyway, so why would this one be an exeption? 

"Nyeh heh heh! I, The Great Papyrus, have captured a human soul! And now I shall get all that I deserve! Popularity, prestige, that's Papyrus!"  
Papyrus began bounding toward the town telling everybody he met on the way about how he found a human soul. By the time he got to town, Papyrus had been surrounded by a crowd of monsters, gathering to gawk at the human soul. "Excuse me, dear citizens, I, the Great Papyrus, must get this soul to Undyne immediately!" All that the residents of Snowdin could do was gawk at the sight of the tall exited skeleton holding the capsule containing the human soul above his head like a trophy as he waded through the crowd of monsters.

 

Sans was awoken per usual by the screams and shouts of his brother. But instead of waking up to; "Get up you lazy bones!" as he normally did, he woke up to; "I, The Great Papyrus have captured a human soul!" This within itself was enough to trigger all kinds of alarms in Sans' skull, but now was not the time to go full panic mode, now was the time to assess and determine the best course of action. Sans got up from the couch, where he had slept, and teleported outside of his house to intercept his brother. Papyrus was about halfway through town already when Sans showed up at the side of the path. 

"Heya bro, whatcha got there?" Sans' brother was quick to respond; "This, my dearest brother is a human soul captured by none other than I, The Great Papyrus!" 

Sans took a good look at the object in the capsule and sure enough, it was definitely a human soul. 

"Nice work bro, but where is the human that typically comes attached to the human soul?"  
Papyrus' grin faltered. "I do not know brother, but I am sure they are fine wherever they are and will not miss their soul at all!" 

Sans just shrugged, "Okay bro, whatever you say. By the way, shouldn't you be getting that thing to Undyne?" Papyrus gasps and puts a hand to his face while holding the capsule by with his other hand, "You are absolutely right! I, The Great Papyrus, must get this soul to Undyne immediately!" 

As his brother ran off toward the outskirts of Snowdin and into Waterfall, Sans turned and went around the side of his house. Easily slipping the key into the lock, Sans turned the key, opened the door, and strode down the stairs into the basement.


	2. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows the soul to Undyne.

Undyne was asleep, as any sensible monster would be at this time of night, when someone came pounding on her front door. Undyne groaned loudly, summoned a spear, and skulked to her door, ready to tear apart whoever had interrupted the sanctity of her sleep. She slammed the door open only to see her good friend standing in the doorway holding something above his head to high to see. "What do you want Papyrus?" Papyrus proceeded to jog in place with excitement. 

"Undyne, I, the Great Papyrus, your friend and-" Undyne, interrupted him, "Get to the point please." "Ah, yes", he looked down, trying to shorten his long prepared speech down to a sentence or two. 

"On my patrol if Snowdin forest today, I found a human soul!" With that statement he proceeded to shove the container holding the glowing red heart into Undyne's face. Undyne was at a loss for a few moments, staring blankly at the soul in front of her. Suddenly, a grin lit up her face as she pulled Papyrus into a bear hug. "I can't believe that you, Papyrus, found the last soul!" 

She suddenly pushes him away. "Do you know what this means Papyrus?!" "I'll be part of the royal guard?" Undyne grins at him. 

"Well, that too, but Papyrus, we're gonna be free! We'll see the sun and the moon and the stars and the sky!" She grabs his arm and starts to race from her house, "Come on, Paps, we gotta get this soul to Asgore!" 

"Uh, Undyne, maybe you should get dressed first." She looks down at herself, "Yeah, I'll be right back! Don't move!" And with that Undyne rushed back into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kind of short, feel free to inform me of any errors I have made.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Multi-Chapter fanfic, tell me what you think! I'll try to update this once a week.


End file.
